ANNOUNCEMENTS! and other fun stuff
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: PAY ATTENTION!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so here's something to let you know about. I am going to make a multi chapter series about an idea I have. It's called Kamen Rider RWBY. There will be 55 Chapters, starting with He's Back! As the new Rider of Aura! And ending with Here we go! The end of Stolle!. Hope will be Kamen Rider RWBY, and if cannon, the 17th Hesai Rider, and the 7th Neo-Hesai Rider. He will be joined by 4 other rider, known as Kamen Rider Format, Kamen Rider Gelato, Kamen Rider Kies and Kamen Rider Reborn. The evil Rider, and main villain, is Kamen Rider Stolle, AKA Basco ta Joloka from Kazajou Senti Gokaiger. I will start making this after I finish writing my Reboot for Highschool of the Dead. Start hypeing, if you wish. Also, Team Up Movie for Kamen Rider Drive and RWBY and normal movie will be included. Stay tuned.


	2. Small Hiatus:-

Ok, so unfortunentely, I shall be on a tiny hiatus of non posting a story every few days to make a story for my friend. How ever, I can give out free spoilers for Kamen Rider RWBY, for the fun of it. Kamen Rider Taisen: RWBY and Drive will take place between Chapters 13 and 14. Kamen Rider Format debut is chapter 14. Hope unlocks his final form in chapter 25, Primary Riders VS Other Riders takes place between Chapters 28 and 29, and that's all I will spoil for now. Have fun for now.


	3. Important

Ok, so I'm thinking about going back into my old ways on working on two stories, with number uno being, of course, being the finger licking goodness of KFC (What? Hold on. Script? Where is you? Agh, Reptile! What the fuck? Get back down there in the dungeon. Good snake). Ah hem. I ment Kamen Rider RWBY. The second is my Reboots (Popular (in my eyes) stuff that, in an equation is thing + Hope and Emily or just Hope equals them). Also, the Reboot lineup is, in this order, With the ones already done, Yugioh Gate Gardian episodes, Yugioh 5ds, Final Fantasy 13, RWBY Volume 1, RWBY Volume 2 minus Episodes 11 and 12, Alice: Madness Returns, RWBY Volume 2 Episodes 11 and 12, RWBY Volume 3 (my way), Some random things here and there, but totally relate to this plot. Yugioh Season 5, Wet, Borderlands 2, Creepypastas, MKX (But after the story), Docter Who doctors 10- mid 11 (after Rory and Amy 'die'. Debating this), Yugioh Seasons 2 and three, The Legend of Korra Air, Spirit and Change, a movie, so to speak. Beyond: Two Souls, Young Justice, Bioshock: Infinite, and then Hope's death. The after party of Kamen rider RWBY, so to speak is Teen Titans (no go), Life is Strange (and YOU will get to choose the choices made in game while I'm writing it. Cool, right?), joined DC Marval dimension, Power Rangers SPD, Yugioh Zexal (Lengendairy Numbers onwards), Yugioh season 4, Power rangers Samurai and Super Samurai, Young Justice: Invasion, The Legend of Korra: Balance, Power Rangers Megaforce and Super Megaforce, Batman: Arkham Origins and Batman: Arkham Knight (DYK: Batman has been poisoned in every Arkham game?). And that's about it. Also, if you have any ideas for a fanfic for me to write, then just PM me.


	4. We MAY have a problem

So... yeah. In about 6 days, I will be going away from this wonderful website currently know as Fanfiction. Why? Well, for ten days after those six days, I am going on a cruise. To a French place. But, I can currently promise you that I will finish the next part of Kamen Rider RWBY, before I go on said cruse. Also, I am on Devpro (or Ygopro, for IPads and stuff like that), under the names HopeXiaoRose and Hope, respectively. (I really feel like I treat this site as YouTube for some reason). Lastly, to add to my reboots are Until Dawn (Thanks, JSE), Steven Universe and Beyond: Two Souls. Let's see if I can remember any other ones. Bye for now


	5. The fun I have in a week

Ah, the fun I've been having. I've got Twitter, I can say I've made a friend on here. And, possibly, one to two enemy. They've told me to kill my self. Basically. And I'm so massively happy. Why, you may ask? I actually don't know. But, it's so cool for some reason. Also, I've been playing The Walking Dead on X- Box 360 (It was for free). And may I give you my thoughts about it. 1. Life Is Strange did this better. 2. I'm so sorry you had to see that, Clem. (Starved for death thing) 3. Why did Larry have to die!? I loved being kind to your daughter to spite you. And 4. What the fuck, Kenny? For one choice, you hate me? I gave you some jerky. Anyway, I'm like Ryan. Done.


	6. Halloween Now!

Ok, since it's Halloween tomorrow, I have taken the liberty of writing a story about it, including team RWBY, a cameo (I think) by Lightning Farron, JNPR, CVFY, and one surprise character. Also features a new Koryuger form, Koryu Red Halloween, and Koryu Black Halloween. Also features terrible costumes, and possibly sad moments. Get the camera.


	7. The end for now

So... ha ha. I bet this will make about... 98% of the people who have actually been around here 8,000,000 times happier then they already are. After finishing my Reboot of FFXIII, I am not going to make anymore Fanfictions. I can here the cry of happiness around the world. Anyway, this was never going to be a permanent thing. We all knew that, right? Well, the saddest part about all this is the fact that nobody probably cares. Well, that's ok. Why go out with a bang when you can go out unnoticed. Or, if preferred, like guys in a stealth mission. Shout out to that one guest in Kamen Rider RWBY who gave it it's first ever review. He liked it. No one else did. But he did. Take some classes from him in kindness, assholes.


	8. Surprised? Not me

So, I'm still here. Why? My reboot of FFXIII isn't over. And, in a way, it won't be over until my reboot of RWBY is. Little known fact about Final Fantasy 13, it had two sequels. Very little known fact (13 - 2 was best in my opinion). Anyway, some guy said that another guy in a review that what he said was dead wrong. I remember the days when everyone's opinion was... oh wait. Those days never existed. We, as humanity, never really cared about what others thought, did we? Some other guy said that his review is better then porn... Lol, I don't even watch porn. Don't need too. By the way, am I a man? You tell me. Another guy just wrote stop writing. You know what though? That is probably the most calmest negative review I have ever had. Next guy hit me with a meme. Why the fuck not? Some guy said I should be hunted down by the LGBT and Feminist groups. I would like a list of everything I have done to offend them, I can remember one possible time, but one only. And, by the way. By the end of Kamen Rider RWBY, there would have been a total of 4 female Kamen Riders. That's more then what Toai has given you in the Neo Hesai Era. I'm not lying, and I even included a movie exclusive rider. And another guy called me a meat head and said I must have review my own story. Maybe I did. BUT IT WASN'T THAT ONE! It was a negative review, just to trick you all. And it worked. Anyway, towrap this up, I'm staying for a very long time, RWBY volume three is out, Hangover is an amazing song, Cinder's upgrade is out, and I'm gonna start running for crimes against certain people that I may have committed (Maybe the guy hates the fact that Ruby and Weiss are married. He preferred Ladybug. What an butt. Bye.

Still here? Cool. Now, here is where something big is going to be announced. Now, I presume that by the time this is read by anyone, and by this, I mean this paragraph, it's only people who actually like my Fanfictions, or the 1.1%. Now, Kamen Rider RWBY: Spector of Light, the movie, if you will, will be placed between chapters 45 and 46. But, even bigger is a massive two part team up between Kamen Rider RWBY, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Drive and Mach, Shuriken Sentai Ninninger and Power Rangers Dino Charge with a special guest appearance by Zyuden Sentai Koryuger. Have fun.


	9. I feel good

HELLO EVERY SINGLE PERSON IN THE WORLD! How do you feel? I feel good. In GTA 5 news, I am moving up in the world. I own three garages, witch are packed to the brim with cars and motorcycles. I kinda recreated the Drive ride machines. I've completed Trevor's heist, twice. I'm not living in a car anymore. Twitter life? ... I saved a life. Thas right, I saved someone from killing themself. But that's not all, I'm making the person who almost made her do it's life a train wreck. He hurt her, and he can go get fucked by a super horse because of it. Sorry, but he deserve it. She's an amazing person, and because of him she almost killed herself. Doing something like that, you won't get my help saving you. Go find a professional to help you. And if you know anyone who has depression, or are thinking about killing themselves, show them to me. I'll help them as best as I can. Oh, and her username on Twitter is PreciousSenpai in case you want to share kind words with her. But if she tells me that there not actually kind words, we may need to have a talk. On the roof. Of the Empire State Building.


	10. Changes?

Ok, so you guys, girls and anything else's may have noticed something, and will notice other things. One: I'm getting slower. Hey, when you have an amazing life outside of this realm, you sometimes don't work on stories. Specially when you have an amazing take an guess. Two: Now that RWBY Volume 3 has come out, all the new characters will only get small parts in Kamen Rider RWBY... except for one. One of the newest characters, Neon Katt, will be in the next chapter. I find just to do it would be idiotic to do so. But, if I was back at the start, I would most likely at them. That is all.


	11. Complex Title That Explains Nothing

Hey, so, I've got some things to say, and, well, the people who read this will probably read against there will? What's the reading equivalent of going to listen. Anyway.

1: That person that messaged some of you about a week ago? Claiming to be my sister? Yeah, no she isn't. She's just some dick at my school. Just some Yandare fucker at my school. Nothing to worry about. Unless you like kidnapping.

2: So, instead of the start of the FF XIII-2 that should be expected, it's not gonna happen for at least three weeks. But, I am working on something else called The Story of Emily. It's the story... of Emily. And it's told from both mine and Emily's perspective. Well... I'm just filling in what's needed.

3: Bet you didn't think there would be a third part.

4: Bet no one cares, but JSEpai noticed me. ? ﾟﾏﾻ


	12. Dear RWBY

Dear RWBY volume 3,

COULD YOU PLEASE TAKE ME OUT TO DINNER FIRST BEFORE YOU FUCK ME!? I'm sorry guys, but as much as I love RWBY, I don't like how the last, let's say, 4 episodes went. I don't like this darker tone, I prefer the RWBY where the most harm done was a broken leg. Hello, Mercury fans, my archenemies. But anyway, I may just skip FF 13 - 2 and jump to RWBY. Because seriously, I hate what Rooster Teeth is doing with it now. And, that's not the worst part. Apparently, there going to make more volumes. Agh, I don't need stuff like this. And yes, for once I am ranting on here and selling it as a fanfiction. Angry accusations, go out your second story windows. Without clothes on. So, to sum it up, good happy RWBY reboot to come early, FF 13 - 2 comes later, and new and last chapter of Emily's story to come.

Sincerely, Hope Xiao mother fucking Rose


	13. Inspired by Art

Great, now I'm writing this again because of my stupid fucking Internet. Go ahead, write your 'reviews' about me complaining. It's highly predictable. Anyway, I saw a bit of RWBY fanart that was beautiful, and it gave me an idea. At the end of each Volume of RWBY, I'll make two extra parts, with unknowable relevance to when they are in the RWBY timeline. Creative? I hope so. And what I mean by unknown relevance to the RWBY timeline, is that the first one of these could actually be between Volume 2 and Volume 3. Evil, am I right? As for the next thing, I'm going to actually make the Kamen Rider RWBY movie after part 42. Because if I did it at 45, I think that it would be too close to the end. Well, I was gonna end this by talking about the mentality of 'surviving life', but that's not gonna be fun. Bye, guys.


	14. Jontron Quotes

Well, here's probably the longest chapter of any chaptered thing ever. I hope people don't mind, but you know. People are people.

"Fool me once - I'm mad. Fool me twice - How could you? Fool me three times - You're officially that guy, okay? You know him, you know the one. You go to the bar and he's like, 'This suit is, uh, officially it's a Giorgio Armani, ech my dad knows him!' FUCK YOU! I AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIINT HAVIN THAT SHIT!"

"Hi Barbie. I miss you. It's so quiet after you die. There's nothing. But the voices...they never stop. (beat) See you in an hour!"

"What is this?! AND WHY IS IT IN MY STARFOX GAME-NO! NO, I'VE HAD IT! AHHHHH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! IF ONE MORE FUCKING WOOLLY MAMMOTH ASKS ME TO PICK UP TWO DOUBLE EGGS TEGPABLUGHUGJZQJFLSPLUH"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna quit here, this game's starting to judge my lifestyle, I don't need that! I made it past age 18, I pay my bills, I pay my taxes, I'll sleep whenever the fuck I want, fuck you."

"Apparently the developers forgot that if you swim at certain angles you can give Aquaman a bald spot! EEEUHGHGHG! Aquaman, King of Atlantis and Conqueror of Rogaine. I QUIT. GHHHHUGH!"

"What did I see?! What am I seeing here, no what am I NO, is this—!? Is this—am I, right now at this moment, as Tim Allen...from Home Improvement...using a lightsaber chainsaw to fight a raptor?

''MMMMMMMMMM!...SHIET."

You got all your normal kinds of monster madness going on here in the background: killer plants, spiders, minotaurs, tempu—OH...Tempura...Shrimp? Oh...this is gonna be one of those days isn't it?

Sorry I'm dead. (normal) Okay y'know I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to disturb you. *Beat* ...wait, What? REAALLY? Really? I just...yeah great, grab the freaking question mark and keep moving. It's like war time no time to question this shit.

Please don't pick on me. (normal) Yeah well no. I wasn't planning on it-Holy shit!*Boss attacks, and Jon throws the controller through the air* A-are you being serious with me right now? This guy's gonna go around opening with lines like "please don't pick on me" and then immediately jump all over you like Bruce Willis in the midst of a bathroom emergency?

Captain Pumpkin Head says "please don't pick on me" then immediately sucker punches the shit out of you, but no dancing zombies mean business when they say things.

Cars...? Cars?! '''CAAAAAAARS!''' AND IIIIIIIII—HOLY SHIT!—WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU—I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME, GODDAMMIT, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!

I mean, what if after Super Mario World Nintendo came out with a teaser trailer for Super Mario 64, but upon release day, you were greeted with MARIO CITY SIMULATOR?! AND THEN YOU TURNED ON THE GAME AND SHIGERU MIYAMOTO'S GHOST COMES OUT AND IS LIKE "UHHH FUCKIN' WHO LIKES THE OLD MARIO GAMES AMIRITE? BRB, MAKIN' LEGEND OF ZELDA MODERN WARFARE!"

"What a beautiful day; wouldn't you say, Rockington? Oh, yeah. I l—I lost Rockington. I lo—I LOST A ROCK!"

In line with Banjo tradition, your challenge will consist of collecting as many pointless objects as possible.

(Record Needle Scratch)

WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! YOU JUST HOLD ON A SECOND!

(cut to a fat Banjo running and picking up coins at a horrendously slow pace)

HAHAHAHA GET IT? BECAUSE BANJO-KAZOOIE WAS TOTALLY THIS TEDIOUS! (cut to black) HOLY SHIT!

"ECHSBAX! ECHSBAX! I'm goddamn upstanding with this right now. ECHSBAX!"

Hades has many allies. In fact, there a couple of hundred of them just up ahead.

Couple of what of them?

Couple of hundred of them

Couple of hundred of them?

COUPLE OF HUNDRED OF THEM just up ahead.

[very quietly] ᴴᵉʰᵉʰᵉʰᵉʰᵉʰᵉʰᵉʰᵉ⋅⋅⋅ᴵ ˢʰᵃᶫᶫ ᵈᵉᶠᵉᵃᵗ ʸᵒᵘ⋅ ᵃᶰᵈ ᵗʰᵉᶰ ʸᵒᵘ ˢʰᵃᶫᶫ ˢᵉʳᵛᵉ ᵐᵉ ᶦᶰ ᵗʰᵉ ᶫᵃᶰᵈ ᵒᶠ ᵗʰᵉ ᵈᵉᵃᵈ⋅⋅⋅

Excuse me, Hades? Do you think you could speak up a bit?

ʸᵒᵘ ˢʰᵃᶫᶫ ˢᵉʳᵛᵉ ᵐᵉ ᶦᶰ ᵗʰᵉ ᶫᵃᶰᵈ ᵒᶠ ᵗʰᵉ ᵈᵉᵃᵈ⋅⋅⋅

"ʸᵒᵘ ˢʰᵃᶫᶫ ˢᵉʳᵛᵉ ᵐᵉ ᶦᶰ ᵗʰᵉ ᶫᵃᶰᵈ ᵒᶠ ᵗʰᵉ ᵈᵉᵃᵈ⋅⋅⋅" [Beat] ᵀʰᵃᵗ'ˢ ʰᵒʷ ʰᵉ ᵗᵃᶫᵏˢ⋅

Well if that's the case, then you're probably gonna be pretty much limiting yourself to port towns honestly, and even then they're out to sea most of the time. Why aren't you on a boat? A boat would really be a better fit for you, also what the fuck, who says that?

Okay, first of all, what kind of occupation is stroller? What kind of town is this? How did anyone learn speech if everyone only talks to sailors and there AIN'T NO SAILORS 'ROUND TOWN?

The Haunted School...The Headless Ghost! Y'CAN'T SKYEH ME! DEGHEUGHEUCLAKEVDOOM! Why I'm Afraid of Bees—well, that's obvious, innit? PIANA LESSONS CAN BE MOIDAH. The Beast...From the East...? Like, are we talkin', like, Asia, or Philadelphia?

The moral of this story is "Never think, or else the secret police might catch you and kill you no matter what." (beyond pissed) It's good for the kids, if it's good for the adults!

[screaming] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

[singing, holding operatically on a high C note] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

(An FBI warning screen spoof pops up with a sustained off-air bleep)

[YOU SICK FUCK: This program has been suspended indefinitely.]

Aw man, you and your dumb hobbies.

Yea, fuck you for being interested in things, you stupid bitch!

Who makes wax rubbings?

[smugly] I do, because I'm interested in things.

Okay first I was kinda advocatin' for you 'cause he was bein' a dick for no reason, thought you were the victim but now I can basically see that you're both pretentious fucks.

I'm going to enjoy this Halloween even if it kills me.

(distorted voice) And it WILL kill you, Mr. Tron!

(pissed) Shut up scary jack-o-lantern, I don't give a fuck about your shit right now!

(slightly embarrassed) I'm sorry man, I didn't really realize you were going through a thing like that.

(calmer) That's okay, just... think about how I feel next time, maybe.

Oh, God! It's him, it's him! ... NO! That's what he does! He raises your level of cleanliness to impossible levels of upkeep! ... Banana split, let's blow this Popsicle stand! Kumquats, I don't know, whatever!

(sprints out of Jon's house, chased by Mr. Clean)

(after both men leave) Well, that just sorta happened to me, I mean, I didn't even participate in that...

(beat)

it was cool, though

Your struggles are in vain.

(The screen zooms in on the message and starts turning red.)

Who wrote this game, Nietzsche?

You beat a heated retreat...

(upbeat) And this game I shall not complete!

After that, the sea floor split open and swallowed the Caribbean. Earthquakes ravaged the west coast of America and goblins were still really, really scary! (cut to Jon) Ew, I don't like 'em! I don't like goblins! ...Waaaaugh!

Mission briefing: Takeshi Kitano, otherwise known as Beat Takeshi, Japanese film director, comedian, singer, actor, author, screenwriter, poet, painter, okay what wasn't this guy?

LIKE APHRODITE RISING FROM THE SEAFOAM OF URANUS' SEVERED BALLSACK!*To the side* No, really, I'm serious, that's how it happened, look it up, it's... it's true, it's definitely true.

Game over? I think there has to be a game first for it to be over. Maybe they're talking about the game of life.

Now, at this point most people, like ninety nine percent of people, would do this:

(cut to him dropping the Takeshi's Challenge cartridge into the trash, and then dropping a lighter into the trash, setting it aflame)

*wielding a Crucifix* OUTTA THIS HOUSE! OUTTA THIS HOUSE!

*now burning incense* Spirits begone from this house!

Y'know, It's only just dawned on me right now, but do you realize that this is a Nintendo game in which you quit your job, divorce your wife, and go treasure hunting? ... TEN OUTTA TEN. TEN OUTTA TEN, HUNDRED OUTTA HUNDRED. BEST GAME. BEST GAME.

...not the Scissorm'n.

Well, I didn't realize you were going to go apeshit.

MMM, SCISSORM'N

Please stop.

"Clock Towel? That's not very scary." CLOCK TOWER "OH, GOD!"

"ANYTHING CAN BE BOUGHT AND SOLD FOR THE RIGHT OIIIIIILLLLL".

"From now on, what kind of place will we be living in?" "That's the fifth time you['ve] asked!" Yeah, well maybe it'd be the last time if you just fucking told me!

I did not factor in the Warp ability!

So can I start therapy now, or should I wait until the nightmares set in?

Can I please just tell the story? I didn't pretend to have been in Vietnam in multiple bars across the country to be treated like this.

OH JESUS OH... whozthat? Is this manganese!? I think I just got flashbanged! I can only see white... is that God?

(happy) Hey, hey, hey, it's wearing off! Guys, I'm not blind anymore! (sees that everyone left) ... (disappointed) Now I wish I was...

I don't think there's really an in-between on that.

...There is one way.

TWO KIDS GON' DIE TONIGHT!

I have a feeling the musical direction for this scene went a bit like this: "Oh okay, so the kid could possibly die in this scene, fall off the ledge, make a big splatter, so it's real morbid, it's real scary, y'know, just noodle around on the guitar a bit, (imitates guitar noises) Yeah don't worry about it, here's a loonie for your time, a toonie for your wife, our money's cartoon, OUR MILK'S IN BAGS-SCREW IT, I'M OUTTA HERE! (door slams)"

"I shoulda let you- what the fuck?"

Halloween, it's gotta be candy, Three Musketeers, lightest candy bar, fuck you.

I HATE riddles.

It's right up there with thinking for you, isn't it?

"Goomba! Fuck you!"

"Aquaman: Battle for Atlantis hit store shelves for a mere 20 dollars and received such crowning scores as RUN! RUN, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!RUN!"

"What's this blue pants? What's this blue pants? ...What's this blue pants? I can't get it. I can get the gold pants, but I can't get the blue pants, and don't even get me started on the purple pants. I DON'T KNOW WHAT ANYTHING IN THIS GAME IS"

(as Jon throws up a triumphant fist) YOU'RE THE BEST, AROUND—!

Time to celebrate this occasion by playing a real game! HP7P2P THE LEGO! Break it down, Captain Stingray! *Beat* Stingray... Stingray Beats... *another beat* S-Skrillex!

I'm ready for anything.

[Dramatic closeup of a mashup mook that looked like a dog with the head of a bald man]

WAIT, I LIED! I was NOT ready for anything! Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope SO MUCH NOPE. [Accompanied by splatters of that string of "Nopes" that fill the screen]

(said quickly) Fish face on legs! Yup! Yup! YUUUUUUUUUP! Oh, whoa. I-I think I lost my train of thought there for a second.

Just look at...just look at how strange the walk cycle is. They look like they belong more in a SpongeBob cartoon.(A clip of one of the walk cycles from the SpongeBob SquarePants episode The Sponge Who Could Fly appears on the screen; it is then displayed side-to-side with the game's walking animation for comparison.)

What?

[sobbing] I just couldn't bear it any more, PBG, I played MySims. I played MySims, PBG, I had to tell you...I came from California to Texas to tell you I know how you feel. [incoherently] Iss'a worst game I've ever played. [sobs] [incoherent shouting]

You came here from California? [camera zooms in uncomfortably close] Like, to Texas from California? I mean, it's freaking cold out, do you need anything?

[Beat]

[with bizarre enunciation] Apples AND grapes.

[holding punnets full of apples and grapes] Dude, you lucked out! [Beat]

[the two begin dancing to bass-heavy electronic music]

Jumping. In a car. Killed me. No, it's, I don't really, THAT'S THE WAY WE WASH OUR HANDS! (throws controller on the floor) FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA!

They put FALLING DAMAGE in their motherfucking 2D platform game?" (Cut to a newspaper with the headline "JonTron Quits" while Eric Prydz' "Call On Me" plays in the background)

Did I say that I felt bad? Let me rephrase that: I feel bad for me.

Now, if I just remembered how to play this thing... [tries to load it into PS3] Oh, no, no, not on the PS3... Silly to think it'd be on the 2... [puts into PC tray] I'll just put it in the PC tray, see what happens... [game falls out] Well that's unfortunate. [opens DS and rams it with the cartridge] Alright, well, the DS can, uh, usually play the games, so... [places game on wireless router] Ohhh, it's a done deal, it's the wireless router! It's... This has not worked... [drops in dishwasher] Dishwasher? No... [drops in dishwasher again] Dishwasher? No... [throws in dishwasher a third time] ...Dishwasher? Yeah, that's what I— [shakes camera at SNES] Oh my God, how could I have been so stupid?! The SMBS! [places game in... upside-down]

Literally, with the motherfuckin' humming and the... bring on the Mariachi band! [Fleshgod Apocalypse - Embodied Deception plays] That's not Mariachi!

I don't wanna stop playing games, or doin' the things I love to do with you, or even making this show!

Hasn't stopped you before.

I want to become immortal, too, Jacques, just like Hercules: by playing the twelve games of Herc- wait, what'd you fuckin' just say to me?

I don't really wanna become immortal that much anyways, it's too much hard work. You gotta keep watching people going in and out of the White House for the rest of time. No thanks, Samuel!

[face in extreme close up] Will the defendant please rise?

[face also in extreme close up] If the judge backs up a bit.

You can't drink that. Iss gonna be like the scene in A.I. where Haley Joel Osment eats th'spinach. Because his older brother is taunting him. [muffled] And also because you're a bird so you'll die of alcohol poisoning.

Did I just trip up that robber..with a spider...and then do a moonwalk? (drops controller) THAT'S IT! THIS IS THE BEST GAME EVER! CUE THE SONG AND DANCE! (pops open bottle to have a rainbow come out; the entire screen is filled with rainbow as Jon drinks while chiptune music plays in the background)

You can see Beedrill, Porygon, Monkey, Mario Dinosaur, Poop, Abomination... WHAT IS THIS? Is this what happens when illicit Pokémon breeding goes unchecked? I'm looking at this from every goddamn angle there is, I can't tell where it starts and where it ends. Curly Howard, is that you? Did you come back? Did you come back from the ground mausoleum?

OH, *beep* *beep*, CO-*beep* *beep*! ...is that a poop rat? Is that a f*beep*in' poop rat?

[Later, in an incredibly-uncomfortable close-up] ...you despise me, don't you?

BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH! STRANGER DANGER!

Oh, we're doin' this again? I gotta...bag a' confetti saved up- WOOHOOHOOHOOHOO!

"Ugly people never win!"

"Also, she's a Nazis. And a Star Wars."

You must be Leonard...

Y'know I'd make a comment here, but I'm genuinely worried that he might actually have a disability - and then who looks like the bad guy, I mean, this guy, still a little bit, because he's the bad guy in the movie, but mostly me! Mostly

"Waddya- Waddya like? Street Hock!?

It is good to see you up and about; you've been in your cabin the whole voyage.

I bought the ticket, I'll do what I want!

What did I just see? Was that Arnold Schwarzenegger with a comb-over sticking out his H. R. Giger Dick?

"Here's a list of other things I wouldn't want him doing: ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY FUCKING SURGERY."

[about a Spider-Man console primarily consisting of a large joystick] A lot of these are just a penis. This one— thi-this one is Spider-Man's penis. [grips the joystick and presses a button on the tip] Bombs away.

[about one that looks like The Thing, with a suggestively placed joystick] This one is, uh, Fantastic Four's, uh, creepy golem penis. Okay. [fiddles with the joystick] Is this good? is this bad? I-I'm sorry man, I kinda have to do this.

[about a console where the tip of the joystick is Spider-Man's head] Oh my goodness, that's a bit barbaric, isn't it? Poor bastard...

[about a Shrek-themed one with an ogre-eared joystick] Weird! Gross! Ewww! This is the— that's the Shrek one.

[about yet another Spider-Man console which looks like a regular controller but has a Spider-Man figurine mounted on it in a rather interesting pose): This one is my personal favorite. Spider-Man po-points at your dick while you play. You can't make that up. That's really how they designed this. What the hell were they thinking?

[about a Deal or No Deal console] Deal or no deal? NO DEAL!

[about a Scooby-Doo console shaped like the Mystery Machine, with a Scooby figurine hanging off the back somewhat suggestively] Scooby's really, uh, goin' to town on the back of the Mystery Machine here, and Fred's like, uh, "Oh, Scoob! No! It's a kid's show, don't!"

~ Jewish rhino, top hat pig, dancin' lamb dunno he's about to get slaughtered! I don't know what- that- is on the right, I think- it might be a PHARAOH GOAT! ~

Why are you so hot?

Well, the fat keeps in the temperature and doesn't let out the cold, so i-it's sweaty.

Looks like you're out to lunch.

Okay, yeah, that's fine. Nothingwrongthere-Idontseeanythingwrongthere dishwasher? YES.

What I do wrong papa? I don't who—who you up? I fix. I fix it.

Jacques man, how'd you get here? Have you guys...have you guys been doing something...behind my back?

I can teleport, you numbnut.

Oooooooooooohhh.

YOU PIECE OF SHI-*roll credits*

Welp, better get out my shot-glass. (slams a massive glass mug on the table) Don't try this at home, kids; you just might end up dead.

"TDK, that's short for They Don't Kare about their reputation. A little known fact."

"Ubisoft, huh? More like U-Betta-Start-A-New-Company-Soft."

"Irem. As in, "IRemember them! oh wait, no I don't."

"Ah, my favorite publisher: Absolute-LEE copied Sierra's logo!"

"More like the Commodore Sixty-BORE." *snigger*

Aw, grommet. I-I used to say it all the time back in Cali. You couldn't stop me saying this word! Grommet this! Grommet that! THE FUCK does grommet mea-

Hope something likes it.


	15. Some RWBY Reboot News

And that's it. Volume 1 of RWBY is finished. And later, so will Kamen Rider RWBY. And after that will be a little surprise story, that's kinda already on here, but you know. I got spooped, and am now finishing it. I'd actually like some reviews on the RWBY Reboot, see if anyone likes it. Anyway, you people are amazing, and good evening, night, morning, afternoon, New Years, Halloween, April fools, Christmas, happy birthday or Royal Rumble 2017, depending on when you read this. But for now, happy 5:25 PM, 13/5/2016 AKA Friday the 13th.


	16. Advertisement

*Ring Ring*

*Click*

"Hello? HELLO HELLO?"

"Uh, well if you are hearing this, chances are you've made a very poor career choice."

Rainbow Palms Resort is a family resort built on the site that once hosted Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But all the problems the old one had won't leak over to this place...

...Right?

About 17 (more or less) Animatronics. 10 Nightguards. 4 Civilians. One mystery.

Can you survive five nights with everything?

A Multiverse FNAF RP Forum now accepting!

Find us on the second page of the forum listings for Five Nights at Freddy's!

Can you?


	17. A Bigger, Small Hiatus

Ok, I'm going to be taking a break for a while. I can't be writing all the time, you know? I mean, winter must be taking a break, or else it would be at Game of Thrones by now. Bad joke, bad joke, I know. But anyway, as soon as I come back (I'll go ahead and start writing again on 13th of July or so, post another something about within that week, HOPEFULLY, knowing me). But, so it doesn't slip my mind, the title for the RWBY/Ghost thing will be RWBY &amp; Ghost Movie War: Historical Good and Evil. Featuring, and I will make sure of it, Bruise Lee Damashii, Michael Jackson Damashii, Bonnie &amp; Clyde Damashii, Piper Damashii, Churchill Damashii, RWBY Damashii, the Ghost Aura Highlight, A golden Mega Uloader, a evil Eyecon, a new Kamen Rider, a new user for the Format Sked, the Gelato Lockseed, Emily's Duel Disk and the Celebine. Take care, and I ain't no Garniair. Or whatever that is.


	18. Just Like Brother Nero

... My hiatus of making stuff of making fanfiction stuff is OVAH! Sorry, ovah. Ovah. Over. Sorry, dunno what came over me. But anyway, that's possibly good, possibly bad. But anyway. I'm going to by making a chapter of RWBY Vol 2, then a kinda precursor to the Kamen Rider RWBY and Kamen Rider Ghost movie, then three more chapters to RWBY Vol 2, then the RWBY Section for the Kamen Rider RWBY and Kamen Rider Ghost movie, then four more chapters for RWBY Vol 2, then the Ghost section for the Kamen Rider RWBY and Kamen Rider Ghost movie, then the final four chapters of RWBY Vol 2, then the final section of the Kamen Rider RWBY and Kamen Rider Ghost movie. Now, as well as what I promised for the Kamen Rider RWBY and Kamen Rider Ghost movie in the last announcement, there are a few more things I can promise now. Hope will die, a new weapon, the Gan Gan Winger, with 7 different modes, being Rifle, Sword, Bow, Swiper, Claw, Nitoryu and Twin Guns, Bonnie &amp; Clyde Damashii is going to be replaced with the Dickens Damashii and the Hookblade Aura Highlight will make a reappearance. But anyway, that's enough for now. Bye.


	19. 1000 Ways to Die list

This is the full list, in order from lowest to highest, the deaths from the Spike TV show 1000 Ways to Die. In case you don't know what 1000 Ways to Die, it was a T.V. Show with 4 seasons, that ran from 2007 to 2014, showcasing at least five to seven different ways to die. Some were karmatic, some were gruesome, some were funny, some were sexual, and all were ranked. In case your interested in the details of a death, either look them up on YouTube, or if you'd prefer reading them, go to either Wikipedia or TvTropes. And RWBY Reboot Vol 3 will start coming out either this week or next week.

#1: Ichiboned

#14: Harry He-Done-Y

#24: She-Manned

#47: Re-Coiled

#47: Sumowned

#55: Cardiac A-Breast

#61: Furdered

#63: Falling Down On the Job

#64: Habeas Corps

#65: Somewhere Over the Railing

#66: Guitar Zeroes

#72: Bowed Out

#73: Vertigo, Going, Gone

#76: Crash-Endo

#77: Red, White, and Blew

#78: Text Dead

#79: Shoots &amp; Ladders

#80: Caved In

#85: Doggie Style

#86: Bush Whacked 2: South of the Border

#87: Boys 2 Dead

#88: Pussy Whipped

#89: Greased Is the Word

#90: Piss Offed

#91: De-Coffinated

#92: Fang Banged

#93: Cham Pain

#94: Pop and Lox

#95: Frequent Dier

#96: Poi Vey

#97: Oprah Winfried

#98: Huffington Toast

#99: Tunnel Vision

#101: Weenie Roast

#102: Dead Weight

#103: Work of Fart

#105: French Fried

#105: Backseat Die-er

#106: Super Zero

#107: Cop Out

#108: Exhaustdead

#109: Heart Beatdown

#110: Blades of Gory

#111: Back Broke Mountain

#112: Fur Burger

#113: Tanks for Nothing

#115: Lady &amp; the Trampled

#116: Shanks for the Memories

#117: Gut Busted

#118: Blown Job

#119: Tube Snaked

#120: Grateful Bed

#121: Hertz So Good

#122: Balloon-a-Tic

#123: Tali-Bombed

#124: Bibli-Killed

#125: Love Bugged

#126: Game Stopped

#127: Ji-Had it Coming

#128: TK Uh-O

#129: Lawn of the Dead

#130: Deaf Jammed

#132: Cast Offed

#133: Broke-Back Cowboy

#134: Ghost Busted

#135: Waste-Dead

#140: Bitch Zapped

#141: Fat Man in a Little Swing

#142: Snake Du Jour

#143: Bad Laps

#144: Vegged Out

#144: Cross Bown'd

#145: Mary-Nated

#146: Belly'd Up

#147: Splat-Formed

#149: Dill D'Oh!

#150: Coffin Nailed

#151: Crack Piped

#152: Photo-Dead-Ick

#153: Rife-Ill

#156: Hard Balled

#157: Hydro-Co-Done

#158: Myth Busted

#159: Death of Sum Young Guy

#160: Tread Marked

#161: Pain Saw

#163: Driver's Dead

#168: Written Offed

#169: Chess Pain

#171: Night Capped

#172: Dead-dy Dearest

#173: Leave It to Seizure

#174: Dog Dead Afternoon

#176: Tree Mugger

#177: Jack 'n' Croaked

#178: Dead Fella

#179: Pam Caked!

#180: Suck &amp; Blown

#181: Pris-un-done

#182: Homie Invasion

#183: Nama's Dead

#184: WW1 and Done

#185: Info-Pain-Ment

#186: Die-Agra

#187: Eye So Horny

#188: Nun F***ed

#189: Poly-Ass-Turd

#190: Handi-Crapped

#191: Rhymes with "Rich"

#193: Art Attack

#194: Poker Face

#196: Radium Girls

#197: Dead Eye

#198: Samurai Death Squad

#199: Me So Hornet

#200: ReflectDEAD

#201: Blown Job

#202: Reef Stew

#203: Trailer Trashed

#203: Hillary Snuffed

#204: Cream-Ated

#205: Retard-Ant

#206: Dip N' Die

#207: Glow Job

#208: Semi-Cide

#209: Par For the Corpse

#210: Pissed Off

#211: Dead Mime

#212: Handi-Crapped

#213: Crappy Ending

#213: Ass-Hoppered

#215: Split-Ill

#216: Out to Launch

#217: Suck Her Punched

#218: Samu-Fry

#219: Chairway to Heaven

#220: Scratch 'n' Snuffed

#221: Rebel Without A Pulse

#222: Car Jacked

#223: Offed the Hook

#224: Snakey Breaky Neck

#225: Xmas-turbation

#226: Gasketballed

#227: Ruffed Up

#228: Die Jump

#229: Succu-Offed

#231: Asphyxi-Asian

#232: Nine Inch Nailed

#233: Chili Today...Dead Tomorrow

#234: ReToaded

#235: Wrin-Killed

#236: Screwged

#237: Him-Paled

#238: Washed and Fried

#239: Crib Your Enthusiasm

#240: Miner Injuries

#241: Hose Whipped

#242: Slippery When Dead

#243: Clay Achin'

#244: Chain on You

#245: Rocky Roadkill

#246: Par-Gore

#246: White Wetting

#247: Eye-Sick-Kill

#248: F.U.V'd

#249: Kill Bill &amp; Billie

#250: Mastur-Bitten

#252: Well Chung

#253: War-Done

#254: Booby-Zapped

#255: The Depart-Dead

#256: CrociDIEile

#257: Pimp My Death

#258: Less is Mormon

#259: De-Throned

#260: Down With the Clown

#261: Gum's the Word

#263: Killer Tan

#264: Crate and Buried

#265: The Bird Has Flu

#267: Hummus Among Us

#268: Orspasm

#269: Window Pained

#270: Contact Die

#271: Raiders of the Lost Narc

#272: Velvet Dope

#273: As-Capped

#274: Squirreled Away

#275: Any Given Gunday

#276: Die-Arrhea

#277: You're So Vein

#278: Gas Holed

#279: Hole N' Done

#280: Dead-Necked

#281: Who Ded?

#282: Potty Mouth

#283: Deadliest Catch

#284: Hang Dunked

#284: Mail Order Fried

#288: Chippin' Dale

#290: De-Faced

#293: Freeze Died

#293: Frost-Dead

#294: You've Got Dead Male

#295: Cat Fight on a Hot Tin Roof

#296: Tipping Point

#297: A Turn for the Purse

#298: Signed Offed

#299: Fansicle

#300: Bad Hair Day

#301: Sucked Offed

#303: Road Killed

#304: Radioactive-dead

#305: Moving Violation

#306: Big Boned

#307: Funny Boned

#307: Rocked Out

#309: Jablowni

#310: Cult Evaded

#312: Re-Formed

#314: Dung For

#315: Little Chop of Horrors

#316: Butt F***ed

#317: SP-Effed

#318: Die de los Morons

#319: Domin-A-Dead

#320: OMG! SUV! RIP!

#321: Bad Assid

#323: Vom-Ate-Dead

#324: Bats All Folks

#325: Who Fart-Dead?

#325: Kitchen Sunk

#326: Smother-in-Law

#327: i-Boned

#328: Treadkilled

#329: Muffed Dive

#330: Fecal Attraction

#330: Paper or Spastic

#331: Texas Fold 'Em

#331: Wet Dream

#332: Little Person, Big Death

#332: The Choke's on You

#333: Booty Trapped

#334: U.P.F'D

#335: Anger Damagement

#336: The Day the Magic Died

#337: Mine Over Splatter

#342: Die-Brator

#343: Smoked

#345: Bush Whacked

#346: Extinguished

#347: Re-Tired

#348: My Big Fat Greek Death

#349: Electro-Cutie

#350: Harmored Car

#351: Pulled Pork

#354: Blood Bath &amp; Beyond

#355: Bowled Over

#358: Teri-Yucky

#360: Keester Sunday

#364: Beer Smashed

#365: Kung Pao Pow!

#366: Strang-Girled

#368: Cloudy With a Chance of Pain

#370: Drone Boned

#371: Hacked Off

#372: Meat Your Maker

#374: Dead Kacynski

#378: Bird Brained

#385: Sh*t Faced

#389: Jelly Belly-ed

#393: Deep Sleep (Walk)

#396: Onesie &amp; Donesie

#397: Bucky Boned

#398: Vuvu...Whatever, He's Dead

#399: Lac-Toasted

#400: Fat-Ality

#401: Abracadaver

#402: Constriction Accident

#402: Miss-ur Head

#403: Heart On

#404: Straight to DVDead

#405: Chemi-Killed

#406: Weld Done

#407: Grilled

#408: Ring-a-Ding Dead

#411: North by Northwasted

#412: Em-Bear-Assed

#412: ReTired

#412: S**t Canned

#412: Hair Today, Dead Tomorrow

#412: Lesboned

#412: Goon Interrupted

#412: Gang Banged

#413: Just Plane Dead

#414: Hydrau-licked

#415: Bed Buggered

#416: Trucked Up

#417: DestRoid

#418: Easy Slider

#419: Skid Marked

#420: Die-Rect TV

#425: Ten-Ass

#427: Six Feet Plunder

#428: Doggie Styled

#429: Weed Whacked

#431: Rubbed Out

#432: Coming &amp; Going

#434: Tree Trunked

#435: Coffin to Death

#438: Tongue Died

#439: Chain Gang Banged

#440: Tea Bagged

#441: Snakenstein

#443: Blogged Artery

#444: Deadliest Munch

#444: Jaw Boned

#445: Apocalypse Harley

#446: Kara-Chokey

#447: Water Logged

#448: Homie-Cide

#449: Another Up the Butt Story

#450: That's a Morte!

#451: Ass-Phyxiated

#452: 'Dis Still Killed 'Em

#453: Cat Got Your Life

#457: Blend-Dead

#458: Lost in Transfusion

#459: Smoke Stalked

#460: Blast Call

#462: Tow F. U.

#463: Smoke-A-Doped

#465: Guns N' Noses

#468: Died-Zilla

#477: Mexi-Can't

#478: Board Stiff

#478: E-I-E-I-Oww!

#479: Fore Head

#485: M-R-Ouch!

#496: Recep-Shunned

#497: Ball Sacked

#498: Choke-A-Lot

#499: Pained Gun

#500: Ich Bin Ein Stoner

#501: Hat's All Folks!

#502: Gas-Hole

#503: Implo-dead

#504: Wel-Dead

#505: Vermin-Ated

#506: Die-Drant

#507: Golden Die-Angle

#508: Toe Jammed

#509: Pebble Bitched

#510: Kill-Basa

#512: Chef Boy-R-Dead

#513: Hot Shot, Part D'uh

#514: Heim-Licked

#515: Vike-O-Done

#517: Tongue Tied

#518: Jake n' Bake

#519: I Spy a Dead Guy

#520: Branched Out

#521: Toilet Rolled

#522: Signed Out

#523: Jersey Gore

#528: D.

#529: Hydrate-Dead

#534: Chucked Up

#539: Micro-Whacked

#540: Beer Bashed

#548: Therm-Assed

#554: Dead Fixe

#555: Double-O-Severed

#556: Her Own Damn Fault!

#557: D-Parted

#558: Butt Plugged

#559: Mile Die Club

#571: Polly Want to Crack Your Spine?

#578: Corset Killed Him

#590: UninTented

#591: Trip to the Maul

#592: Descent of a Woman

#593: Cham-Pained

#594: Odds Are You're Dead

#595: Wedding Crasher

#596: Tapped Out

#596: Sky Scraped

#599: Mercury in Uranus

#606: Wet Dream

#608: Catch and Decease

#610: Deep Fried

#611: Boris Bititoff

#612: Gone Green

#613: Vat's All Folks

#614: Dead on Arrival

#615: Macdeath

#616: Cock-a-Doodle-Die

#617: USSR-Dead

#618: DWI: Dying While Intoxicated

#619: Sudden Death

#620: Mudder-Sucked

#621: Spy-Anide

#622: Brain Worms

#623: Eye Swallow

#625: Midnight Choker

#629: Sex-Ray

#630: Ex'd Ex

#631: Sun Burnt

#634: Shop 'Til You Drown

#638: Oz Holed

#640: Tumble Die

#642: Bull-Heavia

#644: Teller She's Dead

#645: Amish-Tinguished

#646: Scarf-Faced

#652: Botoxicated

#655: Two Stoopid

#656: Phlegm Phatale

#657: Dead Heat

#661: No Fun-Gus

#662: Phone Boned

#671: Boobicide

#672: Erecto-Phobia

#673: R.I.P-PED

#674: Killdo

#677: Bowled Out

#678: Ariva-Deadci

#680: Pretty Fly for a Dead Guy

#689: Wine and Die

#692: Gone Fission

#700: This Just In...My Chest

#701: Stewart-Death

#704: Cruci-Fried

#710: Tanked Girl

#711: Spastic Surgery

#712: Rub-a-Dubbed Out

#713: Dive Bombed

#714: Forked Up

#715: Withdrawn

#723: Bot-Ily Harm

#726: Dough!

#730: Colon-Gross-Opy

#734: Die It

#742: Hammer Head

#743: SalmonHella

#744: Master E-Raced

#745: Half-Offed

#746: Pornicated

#753: Thanks a Clot

#754: Hi-Jack Offed

#755: Mary Lou Rectum

#756: Bank Ruptured

#769: Bush Defeated

#770: Face Offed

#771: Caught in a Lye

#779: Eel Effects

#780: Critter in the S***er

#785: My Chemical Romance

#786: Curl Up and Die

#794: African't

#802: Gooed Riddance

#803: Bomb-Bino

#804: Fire In the Hole

#817: Ball 'N Pain

#818: Frightmare

#819: Sneeze Bag

#820: Suffer-Cated

#826: Gory Holed

#830: Ass-Plosion

#832: Lesbocution

#856: Shafted

#869: Back Stabbed

#870: Fatally Gourd

#873: Bad Max

#874: Dyin' Maiden

#877: Caulk Blocked

#881: Slayer Cake

#888: Ex-Squeezed

#889: Fiddle Licked

#892: Gorgeous Gorge

#894: Scam Eye Am (Dead)

#895: Pop Goes the Cholo

#897: American Die'Ol

#899: Batter Upped

#909: Court Killed

#911: Penis de Milo

#913: Dead Meat-Eorite

#914: Lazy Bumday

#915: Bush Whacked 3: Waxed Off

#917: Chicken Boned

#919: Inquisi-Torn

#929: Turtle Waxed

#930: Inject-cide

#937: Tone Death

#944: Dead Light Green Light

#948: Titty Titty Bang Bang

#950: No Guts... All Gory

#952: Dumbrella

#957: Drunk Die-er

#959: Tenta-killed

#963: Fin-ished

#965: Bull-Shido

#985: A Chainus Runs Through It

#992: I'll Sleep When I'm Dead

#1000: Premature Endings


End file.
